


【DmC||mDmV】PARANOIA/黑天鹅

by AHydrogen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 但丁原以为他熟悉的维吉尔早就消失在了完美的外壳之中，他焦躁又踟蹰，直到那一天——他们做了。





	【DmC||mDmV】PARANOIA/黑天鹅

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观，AmDxOmV  
> V总单方性转注意  
> 总之是个不知道是啥的架空，都是普通人，精英经理人V姐和落魄摄影师mD的过激背德小故事  
> 超级OOC，请自行防雷

PARANOIA  
黑天鹅

0  
但丁原本做好了准备，一开门就看见他那不穿高定就不能出门的老姐局促地站在他房车的一个角落满脸无奈。  
可上天却跟他开了个玩笑。  
迎接他的画面远超出他的想象。

1  
如果要用一个词来形容维吉尔，那但丁想也不用想就会用“见鬼的完美”砸到她的身上。  
这女人简直就是个怪胎，有记忆开始就，维吉尔的名字和“精英”这个称号就是粘一块儿的，她成绩全优，就连女孩子们最讨厌的体育课也有着不俗的成绩。爸妈给她开家长会时总是无意识地仰着头，好像维吉尔就像是他们这辈子最完美的作品一样。  
不过事实也的确是那样，毕竟跟她相比，喜欢闯祸的自己基本就是一堆狗屎了。  
但丁很难描述自己记忆里和维吉尔到底是怎样一种关系了——它们太模糊了，就像是一堆曝光过度的旧胶片，他只能在某些维吉尔提醒他的时候想起来在长久的分别前，他们曾经那样亲密。  
她说小时候她会在但丁睡前给他念诗，但丁总是很不耐烦，发出哼哼，却从不打断她，然后她会亲吻他的额头，再跟他道晚安。  
但丁记得那种时刻，他记得维吉尔像是金色流苏一样的头发垂在自己脸上的那种感觉。  
他在回忆那种触感时甚至想起了他们甚至曾经睡一个房间——直到五六岁。他有一回和维吉尔开玩笑说没想到自己人生中睡的第一个女人竟然是维吉尔，后者有些微妙地睁大眼睛，然后用手捂住嘴唇。那个时刻的维吉尔就像是一只天鹅，高高在上，又亲切温顺。  
但丁不知道该用什么词来描绘当时自己的心情，他直觉感到了些什么，一种莫名的逃跑欲望在他的心里浮现。然而他没有，他还是开玩笑，小流氓似的坐在高级餐厅里，素质良好的服务生目不斜视地路过他身边，可他却依然感到浑身不自在。  
之后他带维吉尔去吃夜市、去吃大排档，维吉尔十多厘米的高跟鞋在坑坑洼洼的地面上饱受煎熬，但丁出于愧疚带她回了自己的房车。  
她好奇地站在他的房车里，白色的手指抚摸过他的相机还有照片——里面还有一叠是裸女写真，但丁看见维吉尔用欣赏艺术品似的目光无差别地略过了表面，竟然难得感到了点羞耻。  
“行了，看什么看。”他一把抢过照片瞪了维吉尔一眼，他久别重逢的亲生姐姐露出了个抱歉的笑容，然后她被但丁摁到床边，不太松软的床铺让她的脸色有点僵硬，但丁感到有点心虚，他干脆蹲下身，捧着维吉尔的脚脱下了她的高跟鞋。  
维吉尔没有挣扎，白色的脚温顺地暴露在空气里。  
但丁看见过很多女人的肉体——美好的、不太美好的、甚至有点丑的，他是个三流摄影师，对那些乱七八糟的东西熟悉得简直像是拉屎，但在那一瞬间，他却感觉维吉尔的脚似乎有点不一样。  
他说不上来，后来送走了维吉尔之后他才明白过来——不是她的身体有多特别，而是她很特别。  
她是他的亲姐姐，经历过十多年的分离，竟然摇身一变成了什么不得了的财团的经理人，永远穿着高跟鞋和高定，和所有好脾气的精英beta一样高效又温和（除了有一点洁癖之外）。  
——她还是和小时候一样，而自己呢？  
和维吉尔重逢后，但丁常常会思考这个问题。他不知道该怎么在维吉尔问起他职业时把那些有的没的全都说不出口，他意外地发现他竟然也如此虚荣，甚至用自己最不屑的“摄影师”这种文化人措辞给自己进行修饰。  
拜托了，什么玩意儿。  
但丁把自己扔进房车的床上，上面早就没有维吉尔的温度了，但维吉尔身上的香水却还残留了一部分在被褥的边缘。  
其实但丁知道，维吉尔不喜欢他的房车。  
他姐姐的眼神里有一点容忍，她讨厌一切不整洁的东西，除了但丁。  
因为但丁是她的弟弟，她爱她的弟弟。

2  
维吉尔要结婚了。  
知道这个消息是在一个早上，但丁刚冲完澡，他的啤酒还没拉开，凯特就敲响了房车的门，床上的陌生女人烦恼地抱怨好吵，然后但丁无奈地打开了车门。  
过分浓郁的信息素气味让凯特的面孔涨得通红，她支支吾吾了一会儿，然后叹了口气，有点无奈地说，“你不能稍微注意一下自己的私生活吗？”  
“我是健全的成年alpha。”但丁耸了耸肩，努力摆出轻松的小混蛋似的表情，“不过我会注意。”  
凯特摁了摁太阳穴，然后她说，“维吉尔想见你。”  
“哦，这样。”但丁抓了抓头发，“什么时候？她不是有开不完的会吗？”  
凯特的眼神里隐约有一丝控诉的神采，“但她总为你改会议时间，总、是。”  
是的，她说的是实话，只要但丁需要，维吉尔总是会义不容辞地伸出援手，她对这个失散多年的老弟上心的程度简直让但丁都快要掉眼泪了。  
但没必要，他每次都觉得——这真的没必要，维吉尔不欠他什么，她看起来也并不想利用他做点什么。维吉尔是天之骄子，而他，不过是个被报社开除然后去拍三流杂志写真的社会边缘人而已，她没必要为他做到这一步。  
“如果是工作的问题，我自己有在找。”但丁叹了口气。  
而凯特皱起眉头看了眼车内，“难道是这个？”  
“卖艺不卖身。”但丁伸出手做了个停下的动作，“行吧，时间、地点，我老姐想说点什么，给我点心理准备时间如何？”  
凯特张了张嘴，却没能说出话来，然后她耷拉着眉毛把见面地址和时间发到了但丁的手机上。  
这时车里的女人醒了，她穿好衣服走出来，甜美的omega气味让凯特皱了皱眉头。  
“怎么了，宝贝。”她亲了亲但丁的耳朵，显而易见她根本不记得但丁的名字，但丁习惯性地拍了拍她的屁股，“没事，滚吧。”  
女人笑着比了个中指，慵懒地下了车，路过凯特时她放慢了脚步直到完全停下来。  
“真可爱。”她用手指勾起凯特的下巴，过分甜美的味道让身为beta的凯特都不由得涨红了脸，“考虑一下我，小宝贝儿？”  
然后，她凑到凯特的耳边用舌头舔了舔她的耳垂，“绝对让你爽上天。”  
“行了，婊子。”但丁凉凉地把女人拨开，“别看见个人都要勾引一下。”  
“怎么，嫉妒吗？”女人摊手，然后她妩媚地冲着凯特抛了个媚眼，“要是等不到想等的人，来找我也没关系。”  
“滚吧。”但丁说，然后把凯特往身边扯了扯。“维吉尔到底想说什么？”  
“你还是跟她自己聊吧。”凯特躲开了他的视线，然后带着被女人调戏得红彤彤的脸逃跑了。但丁无奈地耸耸肩，估计了一下时间，随手从简易衣柜（用凯特的话来说是破烂纸箱）里抓了件衣服，刚想套上，他就停下了动作。  
然后，他闻了闻身上的气味，在盲目的一番检查后，他认命地扔下衣服，去超市买了三罐去信息素气味的除味喷雾。  
房车里古怪的味道被平息了，他身上的也是，然后但丁意识到，维吉尔留下的香水味也不见了。  
该死的，他抓了抓头发，有点挫败地换了身衣服，拿起机车钥匙就出了门。

维吉尔在一间没什么人的中式茶餐厅等他。  
她面前摆着一杯奶茶还是咖啡之类的玩意儿，但丁记得那个东西老板喜欢叫它“鸳鸯”，而一边的碟子上摆着一个夹着黄油的面包。  
“什么事？”但丁摘下头盔问。  
维吉尔从手机上抬起眼，露出了一个笑容。她的头发和平时见面时不太一样——梳得更整齐，整张脸的轮廓都暴露出来，这时候但丁注意到她白得过分的脸颊上不知道什么时候多了一点细小的红色斑点。  
——晒伤斑，那些模特好像是这么称呼这玩意儿的。  
但丁心不在焉地想，而维吉尔举了举手，让服务生把菜单拿过来。  
“干嘛，难道你一大清早让凯特来敲我们就是为了跟我吃个早餐？”但丁做了个夸张的表情。  
维吉尔笑着端起茶杯，“不可以吗？你还没陪我吃过早饭。”  
但丁清了清喉咙，“行吧，您说了算，女王陛下。”  
说完，但丁就后悔了，这句话让那些一装笔挺的装逼犯说出来还想那么一回事，从他嘴里蹦出来不知怎么回事竟然有股三级片的味道，维吉尔甚至噗嗤一声笑了起来。  
他有点光火，而这时维吉尔问，“三明治还是猪扒包？”  
“三明治。”但丁回答，然后他迅速地扫了一遍维吉尔白色手指捏住的饮料区，“加一杯冰柠檬茶。”  
维吉尔再次举起手，店员走过来，他看起来和维吉尔还挺熟，两人竟然还能有说有笑。但丁瘫在卡座上冷眼看着他俩，然后小声地感叹——没错了，就是这样，维吉尔和每个人都处得来，她可能并没有对他特别好，他会错意了。没错，一定是这样。  
这样一想，但丁的心情总算好了一点，他重新打起精神，趴到餐桌上，刚想说些什么，可视线却被维吉尔白色手指上的新装饰吸引了。  
“……戒指？”但丁问。  
维吉尔有点意外地回过头，服务生似乎觉得自己有点多余，立刻拿着餐单离开了餐桌。  
而后，维吉尔就说出了那句让但丁感到像是被人打了一闷棍的话——  
“我要订婚了，但丁。”  
她笑了起来，眼睛是弯起来的，没有所谓的幸福或者其他的东西。  
他在她眼里看到一种讨论生意和天气一般的平淡。

3  
姐姐要结婚了，自己作为一个不争气老弟该做些什么？  
说完这个消息后，维吉尔就开着车去开会了。  
她蹬着她那双见鬼的红底高跟鞋，头也不回。但丁目送着她离开，而后一个人默默吃完了三明治。这家餐厅是不错，价格也不错，他看了半天账单，然后捏在手里准备去结账，服务生对他笑得很礼貌——您姐姐已经买过单了——哦，对，她总是买单的那一个，行云流水，动作快到让人无法防备。  
但丁骂了句该死，接着离开了餐厅跨上了自己的摩托车。  
他想起来前两天维吉尔第一回坐摩托车时紧紧勒住自己腰的手臂——她瘦得有点过分，手臂简直勒得他肋骨疼，还有她的胸脯——拜托，那真的是女人嘛？怎么平得跟她的平板电脑似的？  
那天风很大，却不足以吹散他脑子里乱七八糟的想法，在帮维吉尔脱头盔的瞬间，他甚至还想要亲吻她。但他妈的他们早就不是五岁小孩了，这种念头简直就是灾难，于是他粗暴地催促维吉尔赶紧回她该死的豪宅，快进去、快睡觉，你明天不是还要上班吗？  
维吉尔叹了口气，“我还以为你能留宿一晚呢。”  
她说。  
但丁半开玩笑地回答，“我只跟要过夜的女人睡一间房。”  
维吉尔噗嗤笑了出来，她伸手挠了挠他的头发，却是认真地盯着他的眼睛，“但丁。”  
“怎么？”  
“我不可能总是照顾你，你要学会管好你自己的生活。”维吉尔耐心地说。  
但丁有点莫名其妙，“你没必要照顾我，老姐，赶紧回去吧。”  
维吉尔脸上挂起了个笑容，然后对着但丁告别，但丁看着她的背影——黑西装、白衬衫、银白色的头发、以及白色的皮肤。  
她是那种让人完全提不起兴致来的死人般的女人，每个细节都完美得让人很难产生三流想法，可偏偏——但丁就是能。  
“妈的。”但丁忍无可忍地抓了抓自己的头发，然后重新发动车向着自己的房车驶去。  
夜晚的城市很空挡，路灯的光是橙色的，维吉尔站在下面整个人就会变成金色的，像是一只被上天亲吻过的小天鹅一样让人移不开视线。  
——那是他的姐姐、他那个从小到大都完美得见鬼的小姐姐。  
回到房车后，但丁冲了个澡，他躺在床上看着前两天鬼迷心窍买回来的维吉尔曾看过的狗屎书，不过三页，他就打起了哈欠。  
那天夜里他还不知道维吉尔要跟别人结婚了，所以睡梦里他甚至还在跟她接吻。  
第二天早上他甚至不得不清理自己乱七八糟的床铺。

但丁不喜欢在易感期和维吉尔见面，维吉尔似乎也有类似的想法。  
他们的会面总是很体面，但丁几乎没见过维吉尔穿着重复衣服的样子（虽然在他看来其实那些套装也都没什么区别），她总是完美的、精致的、一丝不苟的。  
有两次但丁甚至跟凯特打趣，问她是不是随身携带便携式电熨斗，凯特噗嗤一声笑出来，而后维吉尔扭过头来看他们俩，眼睛里有一种好奇。  
凯特往往会说没有、不是，而但丁就没什么顾忌，他可是能穿着脏球鞋一脚踩进维吉尔豪车里的人，于是他把刚才的对话原原本本跟维吉尔重复了一遍。  
他老姐笑起来，她那天心情应该不错，甚至也开了个玩笑——  
“那你要不要来给我做助理，到时候你就知道了。”  
凯特有点不大乐意，但丁赶紧举起双手投降，“饶了我吧，让我穿西装你不如杀了我。”  
他想象了一下，就像是他没法儿想想维吉尔穿他平时常逛的那些服装店的样子一样，他根本想象不出来自己穿西装到底会是什么可笑的模样。  
接着，维吉尔转移了话题，她说过两天会去找但丁——她有点事要他帮忙。  
——什么事？  
——到时候你就知道了。  
当时维吉尔的脸上有神秘的笑容。  
而一个月后的现在——被告知维吉尔要跟别人结婚后的现在——但丁总算知道了他老姐说的是什么事——她想要他参加他的婚礼。  
他妈的。  
但丁简直想杀人了，这他妈跟他有什么关系？  
她就那么想看他像是个笑话似的穿西装的样子吗？  
操他妈的维吉尔。  
在早上看见维吉尔的短消息后，但丁心底不断重复着这两句话。  
但是当他手指搭上手机键盘后，所有的抱怨又全都被转化成了两个没出息的字幕——OK。  
然后他丢掉了手机，等待维吉尔找家政先把他这见鬼的房车打扫一番。

3  
家政是维吉尔拜访前的前奏。  
那个该死的死洁癖就是有那么看不上他的房车，但丁不满地从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的纸币交换便利店的两包香烟，而后他沿着河边逛了三圈，直到一小时后才准备折返。  
他原以为打开门就能看见老姐站在房车里的某个地方。  
可上天却跟他开了个玩笑。  
迎接他的画面远超出他的想象——  
维吉尔，那个一丝不苟的维吉尔正小猫似的蜷缩在他的床上，甚至都没发现但丁已经走进了房间。  
妈的，怎么回事。  
但丁僵硬地站在omega的气息里一动都不敢动。他迅速地扫过整个房车确认这到底是不是自己见鬼的春梦，而后放在桌上明显被人喝过的茶杯。  
它的边缘甚至有个红色的唇印——是维吉尔，但丁三步并作两步地拿起茶杯，然后闻了闻里面茶水的味道——妈的，alpha抑制剂。  
他早上担心自己易感期发作就给自己拿了一瓶，结果那个蠢蛋家政把它当成矿泉水了吗？  
那……那维吉尔……  
但丁咽了口唾沫，他深吸了一口气，但源源不断散发出来的omega的气息让他有点欲哭无泪。  
好吧，维吉尔，他完美的老姐失控了，因为他该死的不小心把alpha抑制剂当成饮料放在厨房里，然后蠢蛋家政把它送给了他那个omega老姐——就在他老姐要来拜托他出席她的婚礼的时候。  
还能说什么呢？  
但丁气得把剩下的液体灌进了自己嘴里。  
然后他鼓起勇气，转头凝重地走向了自己的床铺。

维吉尔的情况很糟，她把自己的脑袋埋在被子里，但丁甚至不得不用蛮力把她扒出来。  
满脸通红的女性omega的表情出乎意料的无辜，她小口小口地喘着气，眉头皱得很紧，湿漉漉的眼睛前罩着被汗水黏成一簇一簇的浅色睫毛。  
她似乎在努力聚焦，可却始终徒劳无功，但丁不知道自己的眼睛该往哪里放——转开还是看着她？或者还是……  
“但……丁……？”维吉尔的声音很模糊，但丁头皮有点发麻，他想要松开抓着维吉尔手臂的手，可又很担心自己一松开维吉尔又会倒回床上。  
——所以，为什么他这该死的、完美的老姐会是个omega？有人能跟他解释一下吗？  
但丁抓狂地不断深呼吸，可这样重复了三次之后他就后悔了，维吉尔身上小苍兰的香气像是雨水一样堆积在他的鼻腔里，它们在他的头脑里窃窃私语，不断提醒着他这可是维吉尔。  
它提醒他可以尽情对她放肆，反正不管他做什么，维吉尔总会原谅他。  
她是如此溺爱他，像是要把他们遗落的时光统统补回来一样。  
但是她也是如此不爱他，她讨厌他身上每一个缺点，就像是他脏兮兮的房车。  
“醒醒，维吉尔。”但丁舔了舔嘴唇，努力把维吉尔从被褥间救出来，维吉尔困惑地用额头抵住他的肩膀喘气，她说她觉得很不好，她好像发情了。  
废话，我又不是傻子。但丁的心脏发出悲鸣，而后，他感到维吉尔发烫的手掌心覆盖住了他的手背。  
“我需要清醒一下。”她说，声音像是被火烤过。  
但丁愣了一秒。  
“去浴室。”维吉尔的声音里有喘息。此时此刻，她的声音前所未有的柔软，以至于但丁甚至感觉她突然变成了什么不得了的易碎品。  
他甚至用愚蠢的公主抱把她横抱了起来——拜托，一个快一米八的女人，怎么瘦成这样？  
但丁一脚踹开浴室，然后打开水龙头，他调节了一下水温，而维吉尔则是厌烦地挥了挥手。  
“关掉……”  
“啥？”  
“热水……关掉……”  
“妈的你不怕感冒吗。”但丁本以为她是想用温水暂时隔离一下信息素，原来这女人只是想用冷水唤醒自己的理智。他有点来气，不顾维吉尔的反对继续放着温水，而维吉尔则像是一条搁浅的人鱼一样不愉快地在他狭小的超迷你型浴缸里扑腾起来。  
她现在看起来很任性，任性得简直不像是她本人，她甚至开始和但丁掰手腕争夺水龙头的控制权。但丁不敢用力，于是维吉尔取胜，冷水打在她身上，瞬间把她的嘴唇染成了白色。  
她哆哆嗦嗦地僵了一秒，总算找回一点理智。  
然后但丁看见她茫然地看了自己一眼，她似乎想说什么，可但丁一个字都不想听。  
他觉得自己火很大，忍耐的额度已经用完了——他受够了完美的维吉尔了，现在轮到他说了算了。  
于是他粗暴地扯住维吉尔湿哒哒的长发用力撞上她白色的嘴唇。

2  
如果要拿身材说事，维吉尔身上唯一可以拿出来夸奖的估计只有白皙的大长腿。  
之前她来找但丁时路边有个小混混开玩笑给她起了个很难听的绰号，他叫她圆规似的婊子，然后但丁毫不犹豫地给了他一拳头，不过现在想来，这个比喻其实意外得非常传神。  
但丁有点留恋地抚摸她的大腿内侧，维吉尔显得有点头痛，只是冷水给她带来的短暂清醒已经快要耗竭，新的一波热潮让她只能闭着眼睛感受但丁的手指。  
她感受得到但丁的手指扯开她的衣服，她也感受得到裙子被完全脱掉的那种诡异感觉——哦，对了，还有丝袜，这该死的玩意儿粘过水之后存在感更强了，维吉尔难受地试图从这种感觉里挪开，可却徒劳无功。  
她其实一度很认真地考虑过是否能让但丁标记自己好结束见鬼的发情期，她甚至尝试着做了几次暗示，可但丁似乎一直对此兴趣缺缺——毕竟他们是家人，维吉尔心中虽然没有对于道德观的尊重（说来真是有点惭愧），但她愿意尊重但丁的选择。  
但，现在算是怎么回事？  
她毫无准备，狼狈又无助，在但丁面前慢慢变得赤裸，而她的弟弟的手指又是那么温柔。  
他似乎把她当成了一个从没有过性经验的易碎品，小心翼翼得有点过头，除了开头那个吻，他的每一个动作里几乎都有一点微妙的虔诚。  
维吉尔想，或许这是因为但丁根本就提不起劲来，他就是那样的人，如果有麻烦，即便是硬着头皮也会努力帮你摆脱那些忧心事。  
——不要对我这么好。维吉尔眯起眼睛接受着但丁再次袭来的亲吻——他的舌头伸进来，小心地撩拨她的，维吉尔的心神突然变得清明了起来，她捕捉到了但丁的不确定还有不安，于是她也小心翼翼地回应，好像自己正在害羞一样。  
果然，但丁的面孔红了起来，他甚至闭上了眼睛。  
维吉尔有点意外地微微睁大眼睛，她感受到但丁又把她搂紧了一点，手掌顺着她的背脊向下，他的手指甚至不敢在她的尾椎周围停留。  
“但丁……”维吉尔不知怎么回事，突然感到了一种微妙的掌控欲。她发出低声的喘息，而后捧住了但丁的面孔，但丁霍得睁开了眼睛，维吉尔离开了他的嘴唇，然后歪过头再次凑上去，但丁一动都不敢动，这让维吉尔感到新鲜。  
她低声笑起来，她知道——但丁会用单纯的想法把这些归结于发情期的异常，他不会察觉到她此时此刻内心的施虐欲望。  
——服从我，但丁，别再当个坏孩子了。  
她轻轻咬着但丁的嘴唇，成熟的男性alpha的信息素脱离了抑制剂的愿望开始向外溢出。  
“吻我。”维吉尔说，她用拇指拂过但丁的嘴唇，然后手掌顺着他的脖颈向下，先是胸膛，而后是腹肌，最后是下半身。  
她听见但丁倒抽了一口冷气，然后她再次笑起来。  
“别这样……维吉尔……”但丁的声音很哑，他的眼底有一团火焰，他把维吉尔摁在浴室的墙壁上，然后威胁道，“要是你不想一会儿收不了场的话。”  
维吉尔带着笑容轻轻咬住了他的喉结。  
而后她感到自己的手被捉住了，红色的痕迹像是一个预告，它在她身上绽放开来。  
但丁放松了对于信息素的控制，强烈刺鼻的烟草味让维吉尔几乎都有点站不住，她下意识地向着墙壁靠了靠，接着但丁紧逼了上去，他用膝盖分开维吉尔无力的长腿，一只手抓着维吉尔的腰一只手探进了她的身体。  
这动作可算不上有多雅致，尤其是维吉尔的手还被卡在他的老二上面。  
“别停下，老姐。”但丁挑了挑眉头，他看见维吉尔马上要掉下眼泪的眼眶，毫不犹豫地抢回了主动权，“是你自找的。”  
维吉尔感觉得到但丁的手指——这家伙根本没好好剪指甲——很痛，又带着诡异的快感，他的确有丰富的经验，她不过享受了片刻的主导，他就急吼吼地想要抢回去，该死，维吉尔仰起头喘着气努力睁大眼睛，她总是很容易在性爱里掉眼泪，过去的床伴总会半开玩笑地因此把她误认为弱者，她也享受那种被无微不至照顾着的感觉——但，不是现在。  
不知道为什么，她就是见鬼地不想在但丁面前哭。  
她应该做得更好一些，让但丁头皮发麻、让他腰肢发软、让他跪倒在自己面前。  
她已经受够容忍坏孩子对她的耐心的摧残了。  
想到这里，她报复似的扯了一把但丁的毛发，青年震惊地瞪大了眼睛，还没反应过来就被站着他自己精液的手粗暴地捏住了脸颊。  
维吉尔靠近他、维吉尔亲吻他、维吉尔像是凶猛的动物、维吉尔又脆弱得像是只白色的小鸟。  
但丁抽出了自己的手指，他闻得到维吉尔体内绽放的体液正在向外溢出来，但现在还不是时候，他想，维吉尔在和他较劲——真是让人受宠若惊，他还以为这份童年专属的幼稚早就被维吉尔当成垃圾扔进了垃圾桶，结果它还真实存在在她的身体里吗？  
但丁暴躁地用手勾住她的膝盖，强迫她用长腿攀在他的身上。  
“回床上。”他短促地宣布这个单方面的决定，然后托住维吉尔的屁股和腰肢直接把她扔到了床上，白色的被褥像是她的所有物，但丁喜欢这种感觉。他俯下身，继续刚才没完成的开拓，维吉尔则是依旧不死心地撩拨着他的情绪。  
只是——这可是他的主场，但丁得意地摁住维吉尔体内的敏感点，那个完美的女人的脸上浮现出委屈和恼火，她咬住嘴唇，但坚持了一会儿后，她放软声调开始向但丁求和。  
轻一点，再旁边一点——安全套呢？  
但丁在枕头下面翻了翻，然后有些尴尬地看了一眼维吉尔的眼睛。  
——刚用完，只剩下一个空包装袋了。  
维吉尔瞪大眼睛，她向后缩了缩，可最终被但丁捉住了脚踝。  
但丁无端地想到自己帮她脱下高跟鞋的那个夜里维吉尔耐心的笑容，那是虚假的，而现在，满脸的恼火才是真实的。  
“维吉尔……”  
但丁果断地撞进了她的身体。  
维吉尔的脸色发生了改变，她挣扎了一下，而后倒在床上发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“放轻松。”但丁捉住她的腰身，用更三级片的方式继续他刚才还没完成的开拓工作。  
他看见维吉尔的瞳孔放大了，omega的本能随之越来越汹涌，她的阴道在收缩，柔软的皮肉在他的控制下边得柔软又任性，她的睫毛越来越湿润，而她的身上——白色的身上，是他留下来的红色痕迹。  
“妈的，你他妈的。”但丁低头咬住她堪称贫瘠的乳房，维吉尔有点吃痛地低叫了一声，还没来得及抱怨但丁就把她整个人支了起来。  
她被迫整个坐到了但丁的老二上，这种感觉糟透了，维吉尔用发抖的手撑住床铺。  
“但丁计一份。”但丁坏笑着在她耳边喘气。  
这是他们小时候最常玩的游戏——互相较劲、乐此不疲。维吉尔那时候总是很在意在打架上赢不过他的事，她耿耿于怀到甚至有时候会无法抵抗恶作剧的心情的诱惑做一两件蠢事。  
——那个维吉尔回来了。但丁更凶狠地侵入她的身躯，他听到维吉尔发出像是要哭一样的声音，然后兴奋地在她身上掐出更多痕迹。  
“……但丁……”维吉尔艰难地用额头抵住他的肩膀，但丁本以为她要说些什么，他等了一秒，然后，一个软弱的声音落进了他的耳朵。  
“亲亲我……”  
她说，像是个要哭的小女孩。  
但丁感觉心脏都被抓住了，他有点后悔——他得意过头了，他不该那么过分的，于是他紧张地把维吉尔放回床上，急吼吼地去亲吻她的嘴唇。  
然后他看见了维吉尔带笑的眼睛。  
——等等。  
然后，女人的手指毫不留情地插进了他的屁股。  
那个缠绵过头的吻让他没法儿骂人，维吉尔发抖的手指模仿着他在她体内捣乱的老二试图撬开alpha的屁股，但丁出了一头的汗，他想要就这样咬断维吉尔见鬼的性感的脖子，也想要就这样干脆地把她直接翻过去操到失去意识，但是他做不到——  
维吉尔得意洋洋的表情太要命了。  
这个该死的任性的维吉尔。  
她在他体内找到前列腺，然后恶毒地用力碾压，圆润的指甲让alpha愤怒又暴躁，而但丁却像是饮鸩止渴般无可救药地喜欢这种时刻。

1  
第一次高潮时，维吉尔还能恶作剧。  
第二次之后，维吉尔就毫无疑问地落到了下风，她头昏脑涨地被但丁整个全在怀里，她茫然地承受着新一轮地冲击，但丁似乎状态正佳，每一下都恨不得整个埋进去，过分刺激的感觉让维吉尔把安全套那档子破事彻底忘了个干干净净。  
她只能抓住床单，然后仰起头颅。  
被性爱完全化开来的女人甜美得不可思议，但丁几乎是无法自制地不断亲吻她的身体。  
他突然感到可笑——维吉尔刚才竟然在试图证明她能操控他——她早就做到了啊，这个恐怖的女人，她一直、一直都在操控他，一个眼神、一个动作、一个微笑，她在她的棋盘上捉弄他，她在耐心地装扮她唯一的亲人。  
“混蛋。”但丁咬了一口她的肩膀，女人低声啜泣了起来。  
——她无辜的表情、她温柔的表情、她隐忍的表情。  
她的一切一切，都让但丁如临大敌，他没法儿把她当成一般人那样对待，因为维吉尔一直在试图向他证明他对于她而言到底有多重要——他怎么有余力去怀疑呢？  
我们的灵魂本就是一体的，从小时候开始就是那样，躺在月光照亮的一个被窝里，十指相扣，安静地听着彼此的呼吸。  
“维吉尔……”但丁不受控制地用舌头大力舔舐着维吉尔的腺体。  
维吉尔整个人像是羽毛一样在他怀里发抖。  
他想要标记维吉尔，像是维吉尔在他的灵魂里打下烙印那样——冲开她的生殖腔，用精液灌满她的身体，然后残忍地咬破她脖颈上那一小块散发费洛蒙的部位。  
然后她就没法儿和别人结婚——她得继续跟他较劲，继续用若无其事的从容粉饰一种和平，假装那熊熊燃烧的争强好胜与欲望不过是被她遗忘在童年的小小玩具。  
“看着我。”但丁对维吉尔说。  
然后，女人睁开了眼睛，她淡蓝色的眼睛里有欲望的欢愉与隐藏的高位者的蔑视。  
“怎么了，我的女王陛下。”但丁终于在正确的场合说出了正确的话了。  
维吉尔眯起眼睛用慵懒的手臂勾住了他的脖子。  
“不准弄在里面。”她说。  
但丁温顺地亲吻了一下她不再掩饰傲慢的眼皮，低声说，“办不到。”  
说着，他摁住维吉尔的双手用力地压住她的身体，维吉尔发出漫长而低缓的喘息声，但丁再次打开她早已软化的生殖腔，然后俯下身亲吻了一下她的额头。  
“我就是要弄在里面。”  
“……你总是这样不听话……”她的声音里有一丝怒意，这让但丁感到很愉快。  
然后他俯下身，并抓起维吉尔戴着戒指的手小狗似的亲吻了一下她的掌心。  
“我还能更不听话一点。”他喃喃低语，然后收回另一只手，缓慢地从维吉尔汗湿的手指上取下了那枚戒指。  
“几克拉？”  
“什么……？”维吉尔皱着眉头试图弄明白这个问题。  
“算了，不重要。”说着，但丁把那玩意儿随手扔到了地上。  
维吉尔感到他的阴茎似乎在抽搐，她有点烦恼地闭上了眼。  
可出乎意料的是，但丁整个拔了出去——就跟前两回一样，他只是贴着她的腿根，故意用精液把她的皮肤弄得乱七八糟。  
维吉尔睁开眼看了他一眼。  
但丁的脸上有忍耐和纵容，他的鼻子上还有汗，嘴唇边则是有血——那是刚才临时标记的赠品。  
“……”维吉尔张了张嘴，但却没说话。  
“怎么，还没满足？”但丁半开玩笑地低下头捧着她的脸蛋轻佻地吻了一下。  
维吉尔轻声笑了起来，高潮的余韵让她懒得继续假扮所谓的完美无缺。  
她扯过但丁的被子擦了擦自己的腿根，躺了一会儿后，伸手从但丁嘴里拿走了烟。  
“我还以为你不抽烟。”但丁有点意外。  
“你不知道的事情还很多。”维吉尔嘲讽地笑了起来。  
烟圈从她的嘴唇间溢出来，甚至让她看起来像是个刚睡完omega的混蛋alpha。

0  
床上的维吉尔和平时很不一样。  
她任性又残暴，像是个暴君一样喜欢指手画脚。  
她好像生来就缺了点omega的神经，除了柔软的身段之外再没有什么身为omega的自觉了，但丁不止一次觉得他迟早有一天能在床上把她掐死，可每一次，他又都会心软下去。  
——他全身心地被维吉尔操控着，让她痛苦、让她欢愉、扮演好孩子、再扮演坏孩子。  
有的时候他觉得维吉尔的精神可能有点问题，于是顺带着，他也感到自己有点不正常了。  
于是他在她试婚礼的那天骑着摩托车把她带回了她最讨厌的脏乱差的房车里。  
他粗暴地把她摁在床上和他做爱。  
这一次他记得把那个该死的戒指从窗户扔出去。  
他记得那时候维吉尔错愕的表情还有门外野狗的吠叫。  
——露出你的真面目吧，维吉尔。  
然后操纵我、爱上我、属于我。

END


End file.
